Je pense que Jésus a un problème avec nous
by NinaA San
Summary: Kiba dit vert ; Gaara dit rouge. L'un va à gauche ; l'autre part à droite. L'un chuchote, car il est discret ; l'autre gueule pour être remarqué. Il n'y avait pas plus mal assortis qu'eux sur Terre. Puis Jésus s'en est mêlé et ça a été le bordel : "Je crois que Jésus à un problème avec nous", disait souvent Kiba. "C'est clair qu'il doit pas trop nous aimer..." a répondu Gaara.
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

 **Genre :** Yaoi, OOC, UA, Lemon &Lime, Drame, Romance et Humour

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto ; certaines réplique appartiennent à Matthieu Sommet (ce sera signalé) ; l'histoire m'appartient.

 **Mot de l'auteur :** Me revoila ! Oui, le résumé est un peu pourrave et j'avoue m'être inspiré de la trame de pleins de films que j'ai la flemme de citer (y en a trop xD) mais qui sont des merveilles cinématographiques. D'où l'envie de faire à nouveau un cocktail tout en créant une histoire personnelle :D Voici donc mon prologue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Ce prologue fait **_2009 mots_** :D

* * *

 **'**

 **Je Pense que Jésus a un Problème avec Nous...**

 **Prologue**

 **'**

 **'**

La première fois que Kiba avait été présenté à Gaara, une sorte de coupure s'était produite. Au-delà de l'encéphalogramme plat qui s'en était suivit pour Kiba, il devait reconnaitre que le contact visuel intense l'avait fasciné, il n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi... vert. La présentation avait été plaisante.

Du moins, c'était le point de vu tout à fait subjectif du jeune homme. La vérité était que le roux l'avait dévisagé une fraction de seconde avant de déporter son regard ailleurs.

Pourtant, quand il repensait à cette rencontre, il se retrouvait toujours avec un sourire en coin niait, comme lorsqu'on présente un mannequin à un jeune adolescent gay pré-pubère. Kiba n'avait put qu'être fasciné par la peau pâle qui tranchait avec l'incandescence de sa chevelure. Son regard avait alors été happé par d'intenses iris vert émeraude comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Le liner noir parfaitement tracé qui les entourait n'était absolument pas dérangeant, contribuant ainsi à élargir ses yeux en amande et à révéler ses yeux. D'aucun diraient qu'il était singulier, grossier. D'autres simplement n'aimaient pas les roux et ne le regardaient pas. Pourtant, Kiba avait toujours eu le sens du détail et il avait parfaitement mémorisé le grain de peau qu'avait le jeune roux, la couleur particulière de ses yeux, le petit grain de beauté qu'il arborait sous l'oreille gauche et ses doigts fins aux ongles parfaitement manucurés. Il en avait conclu qu'il s'agissait d'un personnage discret, qui n'aimait pas les contacts visuels prolongés, ne supportait pas le soleil à cause de sa peau pâle mais n'était pourtant pas anxieux au point de se ronger les ongles, puisqu'il les entretenait très bien. Ou alors il passait son stress justement en les limant régulièrement. Simple hypothèse mais qui se confirmerait assez vite.

Son _don inné du sens des détails_ , comme il aimait le dire, n'était en fait qu'un grossier entrainement à force de passer ses après-midi à regarder _Psych_ à la télévision mais qui faisait toujours son petit effet quand il le partageait aux autres. Parce que le châtain aimait se démarquer des autres, montrer qu'il avait un petit quelque chose de plus car il aimait que son égo en soit flatté. En effet, le jeune homme nouvellement bachelier en gestion et management paraissait très discret avec sa taille moyenne, ses cheveux châtains en bataille et ses yeux noirs. Son visage aux traits lisses n'avaient rien en particulers sinon son nez droit, son menton volontaire et l'éclat de ses yeux qui lui donnaient un air charmant. Avec des muscles _sous-développés_ – comme le disait souvent Naruto – voir même _inexistants_ – rajoutait ce sa- _gentil_ Sasuke –, Kiba avait appris à se démarquer des autres par sa brillance d'esprit plus que par ses séances de musculations infructueuses. Sans être fin ni rond, il avait la même capacité que son ami blond de manger pour dix tout en ne prenant pas un gramme. Néanmoins, derrière son profil d'étudiant banal, se cachait un grand fan de science-fiction et de séries policières, de phénomènes paranormaux et un grand humoriste. En fait, sa personnalité tortueuse lui avait fait embrasser des études de gestions afin de pouvoir ouvrir un magasin de bande dessinée et de comics. La série _The Big Bang Theorie_ lui avait plu à tel point qu'il se sentait tel un Sheldon Cooper. Avec la fonction _normal_ en plus. Ou peut-être comme Michael Novotny, dans la série _Queer As Folk_...

Il avait rencontré Naruto au primaire et ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés, tissant une forte amitié qui avait été douloureusement mise à l'épreuve quand Sasuke était intervenus plusieurs fois dans la vie du blond, au collège puis au lycée. En effet, Kiba n'avait jamais aimé cette plaque de glace ambulante, insociable, raciste et pleine de mauvaise foi. Il détestait le visage hautain qu'il prenait quand il lui parlait et la façon dont son regard lui criait qu'il était un bon à rien. Après avoir prévenus de nombreuses fois Naruto, il avait laissé tomber quand le blond avait été largué un nombre incalculable de fois à la suite par cet enfoiré de brun à l'allure constipé. Totalement dans le déni, Naruto en avait voulut à Kiba avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait raison – il avait fallut qu'il sorte quatre fois avec l'Uchiwa pour s'en rende compte, mais ça, Kiba ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Puis Sasuke avait changé d'établissement en seconde avant de réapparaitre comme une fleur en terminale, où le blond lui était à nouveau tombé dans les bras. C'était incroyable de voir comment l'amour rendait vraiment Naruto con...

Puis Sasuke avait agrandit la bande en commençant à présenter de nouveaux amis au blond, un albinos bizarre avec un nom imprononçable que Kiba appelait Machin dans son dos, tout comme un garçon à l'allure aussi étrange que l'Uchiwa dont Kiba ne connaissait pas le nom pour l'avoir vu seulement deux fois dans sa vie. Il l'avait donc nommé Bidule. Le plus grand défaut du châtain était de ne jamais retenir les noms, alors il en donnait de nouveaux au gens. Au moins, ceux-là, il ne les oubliait pas. Puis Naruto leur avait a son tour présenté un de ses amis d'enfances qu'il venait juste de retrouver et dont Kiba n'avait jamais entendu parlé. Après une enfance passée à Paris, il était apparemment redescendu dans le sud. Après Machin et Bidule, il s'était décidé d'appeler le nouveau Truc, chose qui ne s'était jamais faite. Gaara. Le nom était automatiquement rentré dans son esprit, zappant la case _"Type bizarre peu connu"_ de Machin et Bidule pour se glisser directement dans la case _"Connaissance et plus si affinité"_.

Non non, il n'avait pas du tout un esprit tordu. _Tortueux_ était juste le meilleur mot pour le décrire.

Pourtant, plus il repensait au roux aux allures de sociopathe, plus il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait rien de lui. Il ne se souvenait pas que Naruto ait dit grand chose sur lui. Chose absolument fausse étant donnée que le blond avait récité toute sa biographie avec son habituel débit insoutenable que Kiba n'avait pas écouté. C'était un vieux réflexe. Quand Naruto débitait inlassablement, son cerveau se protégeait de la surchauffe en se mettant en veille automatiquement. Il se souvenait uniquement avoir fixé le grain de beauté du roux pendant une demi-heure, après que Sasuke ait put finalement faire cesser le flot intarissable de souvenirs de Naruto.

La prochaine mission de Kiba, par ordre croissant d'importance était d'acheter des sédatifs pour calmer le blond hyperactif, retenir le prénom de Machin qui lui faisait souvent du pied sous la table, et en apprendre plus sur ce Gaara.

Alors, quand l'occasion trop grande d'accueillir le roux sans domicile chez lui lui avait été offerte sur un plateau d'argent par Naruto, il n'y avait pas réfléchit à deux fois avant de dire oui. Maintenant, alors qu'il regardait son minuscule T3, avec sa propre chambre qui était juste meublée d'un lit double, d'une commode et d'une table de chevet, il se disait que faire dormir le roux dans l'autre chambre relevait du foutage de gueule. En effet l'autre _chambre_ était son actuelle ludothèque. Celle où les quatre murs étaient soutenu par d'immenses étagères pleines à craquer de livres de science-fiction, de romans policiers, de collections entières d'héroic-fantaise et de toutes sortes de jeux empilés sans ordre particulier. A ce moment-là, il s'en voulut vraiment d'avoir une parole qui allait plus vite que son cerveau.

Là, debout au milieu de la petite ludothèque, les mains sur les hanches, il était en train de désespérer.

\- Putain, je crois que Jésus à un problème avec moi, lâcha-t-il en se demandant comment il allait faire pour rendre la pièce un tantinet plus habitable.

Sa phrase fétiche le fit sourire. Bon, il avait un vieux futon à la cave. Restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen de le trainer dans son appartement alors que l'ascenseur était en panne depuis quatre jours. En grand fainéant inavoué, il habitait au premier étage mais aimait bien le confort de prendre de l'ascenseur quand même. Par contre, pour transporter le futon seul, c'était mission impossible...

\- Jésus, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait dans une autre vie ? demanda-t-il au christ en bois reposant sur une petite croix sur une de ses interminables étagères.

Puis son ventre gargouilla et il quitta la petite pièce en se faisant un devoir de remplir son estomac. Kiba était quelqu'un de terre-à-terre mais à tendance rêveuse à ses heures perdues. Le jeune majeur se brûla donc avec sa poêle pleine d'huile alors que le poivron rouge qu'il venait de verser dedans lui rappelait la couleur d'une certaine chevelure. En somme, il agissait toujours comme un adolescent. Un beau garçon lui plaisait et il ne pensait qu'à ça. Comme une petite minette attirée par le premier beau garçon qu'elle voyait et avec qui elle rêvait de sortir. Et s'il était érotomaniaque* ? La caricature était assez drôle et il rit doucement, le son son mélodieux se transformant en une série de jurons quand il se brûla une seconde fois.

\- Ah, Jésus ! Pourquoi tu me déteste autant ? soupira-t-il en passant son doigts sous l'eau froide.

Au fond, Kiba était vraiment maladroit et depuis qu'il était petit, il essayait de rejeter la faute sur les autres. Dans sa chambre, sa mère accro à la religion avait accroché la croix du Christ au-dessus de son lit et lui répétait souvent que Jésus l'avait créé tel qu'il était et qu'il l'aimait ainsi. Le petit garçon s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Jésus l'avait créé aussi maladroit. Du coup, la faute revenait toujours à la pauvre statuette qui le regardait d'un air miséricordieux. Lui qui croyait plus ou moins à la religion était resté non pratiquant quand il avait remarqué que sa religion n'aimait pas trop les gays. Sa mère, toujours dans le déni attendait encore patiemment le jour où il lui annoncerait son mariage avec une jolie jeune fille de bonne condition. Lui s'en foutait, il voulait vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait, dans son magasin de bande déssinées avec ses posters de Georges Michael qui encombraient ses murs tout en étant accolé à ceux de _The Big Bang Theorie_ en passant par les _Simpsons_ rappellant vaguement le décors de la série _Salut les Geeks**_. Le tout agrémenté d'une petite conquête de temps en temps.

Il soupira en touillant sa poêlée. Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation fixe. Son caractère trop extravagant et ouvert ne plaisait pas à ses compagnons et il avait atteint la libido zéro en un temps record. Libido qui se faisait douloureusement ressentir. Au fond, Kiba n'était pas le genre de personne à rester seul. Même sans que ce soit le grand amour, il trouvait réconfortant de se réveiller contre un corps chaud. La solitude lui faisait peur alors il cherchait à l'agrémenter de quelques conquêtes qui partaient toutes au bout d'un moment. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait de céder au pote de Sasuke qui lui faisait souvent du pied quand ils mangeaient tous ensemble. Pourtant, la pensé de Machin, avec ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux bizarres qui louchaient toujours sur sa boucle de ceinture le mettait à l'aise. Presque autant que son humour gras dégueulasse et ses espèces de canines à la longueur effrayante. Il frissonna quand la vue de dents bizarres s'installa dans son esprit et préféra se concentrer sur son repas que sur cette créature semi-humanoïde. Sasuke avait vraiment des fréquentations dont il se serait bien passé... Il préférait de loin penser à un visage régulier aux lèvres pulpeuses dont l'accès semblait être interdit, à l'aspect que les hanches avaient peut-être sans l'aspect des vêtement...

Puis il secoua la tête en se disant qu'il ne savait rien de cette personne. Comme une midinette, il faisait des plans sur la comète. Le roux arriverait dans deux jours. Il avait deux jour pour ranger la maison, monter le futon, déplacer au moins une étagère dans sa chambre et remplir le frigo. Mission impossible... Il rejeta la tête en arrière, fixant le plafond crépit de la cuisine. Puis une odeur étrange lui fit plisser le nez et quand il rebaissa la tête sur sa poêle, il se rendit compte que le contenu s'était accroché.

\- Nom de Dieu ! se lamenta-t-il en grattant frénétiquement le fond de la poêle avec sa cuiller en bois.

* * *

* _L'érotomanie_ est une maladie du groupe des _troubles délirants [...]_ , construite autour de la conviction que l'on est aimé par une personne en secret. Source : erotomanie . wordpress . com

** On est fan ou on l'est pas... :)

* * *

 _Tadam !_

 _Bon, en VRAI, ça fait à peu près un an que le début de cette histoire dort sur mon ordinateur (honte à moi...), et oui, ce n'est que maintenant que je me décide à la partager... (double honte...)_

 _Donc c'est parti pour une nouvelle histoire, un peu différente des autres, avec de l'humour, un couple que je trouve trop rare mais sympa. Après, on reste toujours sur l'OOC et l'UA, hein :)_

 _Je préviens tout de suite que les délais de parution seront fixés à à peu près deux mois d'intervalle, parce que je travaille en parallèle sur une autre fiction qui me prend toute mon énergie (alias The Originals), et je réécris une autre fiction sur l'univers de FMA._

 _L'action arrive après, j'espère néanmoins que le début vous a plu et vous encouragera pour la suite :)_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Mot de l'auteur :** Hellow, vous ! **_Désolé du retard mais ne me tapez pas_** _(du moins pas cette fois...)_ ** _! Le site avait buggé hier et toute cette journée, je suis donc désolée de ce retard_** De l'avancement dans cette petite fiction qui débute lentement mais sûrement, j'espère que vous accrocherez à ce nouvel univers. Enjoy ! Ce chapitre fait **_3964_** mots !

* * *

 **'**

 **Je Pense que Jésus a un Problème avec Nous...**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **'**

 **'**

\- Sinon, c'est comment Paris ? tenta de nouveau Kiba, dans un espoir vain d'engager une conversation.

\- Sympa, répondit le roux en posant à peine le regard sur lui, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de sa présence.

Kiba eut alors une folle envie de l'attraper par le cou et de le balancer par la fenêtre. Bon, du haut d'un étage, il s'en sortirai probablement... A moins qu'il le traine sur le toit et lui fasse accidentellement un croche-pied...

Enfin, à quoi bon ? Cela faisait deux jours que Gaara avait posé ses deux valises dans le petit appart' et qu'il s'était enfermé dans la chambre d'ami, n'en sortant que rarement. Kiba su alors qu'il ne s'était pas totalement trompé. Cet espèce de rouquin sociopathe ne supportait pas les contacts humains et restait collé dans le futon à réviser. Ils étaient en juillets, en vacances, il faisait beau dehors mais l'autre taré était en train de _réviser_...

Tout ce que Kiba ne pouvait pas faire. Il avait élu domicile sur son canapé en regardant toutes ses séries quand le roux lui avait demandé gentiment s'il pouvait avoir la télé le mardi soir. Lui qui pensait avoir trouvé un intérêt commun avec le roux et espérait se rapprocher de lui, il avait acquiescé en rêvant de ses épisodes de _Scandal._ A la place, il était assit en position blasée sur son canapé de fortune devant _Secret d'Hisoire_. La grosse éclate. Avec un air défaitiste, il partit chercher une bière dans son frigo. L'alcool allait l'aider à tenir le coup... Pitié, il pouvait tout voir mais surtout pas Stéphane Bern lui faire un cours d'histoire alors qu'il était en _vacances_. Il eut un soupir et joua à _Clash of Clans_ sur son smartphone. Gaara, de son côté, l'ignorait proprement en écoutant les commentaires du présentateur.

Au fond de lui, Kiba était réellement déçu. Il avait pensé pouvoir en savoir plus le roux, peut-être même devenir amis. Mais à présent, il avait l'impression que le roux s'en foutait de lui. Il avait comprit qu'il aimait le silence et parlait très peu. Il aimait très peu engager les conversations, se contentant d'écouter en regardant autour de lui, répondant soit par oui ou non, donnant à Kiba l'impression de parler à un mur. La croix du seigneur n'avait jamais connu autant de " _Jésus, à l'aide..._ " que depuis l'aménagement de Gaara. Kiba avait toujours été quelqu'un de vivant, il aimait bouger, aller en boite, rire, s'amuser, draguer, baiser... Il n'avait pas l'impression que son nouveau colocataire partageait cette passion. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire et le trouvait maintenant aimable comme une porte de prison. C'en était désespérant. A la place, il se mit sur Skype en espérant un miracle pour trouver une âme charitable avec qui avoir une _vraie_ conversation. Il profita du fait que Naruto était connecté pour lui parler.

 ** _Narou :_** Hey ! Comment se passe la colloc ? :D

 ** _KiboGoss :_** Aussi bien que ma libido -_-

 ** _Narou :_** A ce point ? Tu blague la ?

 ** _KiboGoss :_** Jsuis srx, il parle que dalle et ça fait 1h que je me tape Stéphane Bern, grosse ambiance (y)

 ** _Narou :_** Fait le boire, il est drôle quand il est bourré ;)

 ** _KiboGoss :_** ça ira... déjà qu'il est aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison

 ** _Narou :_** T'as dis pareil quand on t'as offert ton clebs. Au final il t'a bien aimé

 ** _KiboGoss :_** Je pense pas que laisser le roux me pisser à la gueule* le rende plus aimable

 ** _Narou :_** On sait jamais. Généralement il est cool quand il est bourré. Bon jte laisse y a Sas-Uke qui m'appelle. Suigetsu t'envoie de bonjour, au fait. _

 ** _KiboGoss :_** C'est qui ? O.o

 ** _Narou :_** le type albinos qui veut te sauter :)

 _ **KiboGoss :**_ Ah, Machin. Ouais je lui envoie pas le bonjour, je suis pas nécrophile .

 ** _Narou :_** T'es con. Bon a plus, y l'autre qui me pète une durite... -_-'

Puis le point vert qui indiquait que Naruto était connecté disparut, le laissant seul en train d'essayer de lire le prénom de Machin. Penché sur son smartphone, il essayait de décrypter l'horrible nom de la chose a peu près humaine qui croyait pouvoir le mettre dans son lit. Quel type naïf...

\- C'est imprononçable ce truc... Souigu-

Un gros blanc s'installa dans le salon quand il constata que le rouquin le dévisageait depuis un moment. Fichtre, il faisait vachement flipper avec son visage inexpressif et ses yeux de tueur qui le sondaient et semblaient voir au plus profond de son âme ! N'empêche qu'essayer de prononcer un nom chelou l'avait arraché à son documentaire d'histoire... Kiba se racla la gorge, cherchant un moyen de se sortir de cette situation gênante.

\- Non mais c'est pas facile à prononcer, ce truc ! s'exclama-t-il en devenant rouge de honte.

Le roux se pencha sur son écran et le châtain eut envie de se tirer une balle dans le crâne alors que les yeux verts lisaient la conversation pour trouver le fameux nom.

\- Suigetsu, prononça Gaara en haussant des épaules.

\- Mouais... mais Machin ça lui va mieux.

Le visage a côté de lui leva un sourcil rouge et le châtain se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

\- Ouais, je retiens mal les prénoms... Y a aussi Bidule, un autre pote à Sas'ke qui fait aussi peur que t-... qui fait peur, se rattrapa-t-il en se sentant frissonner sur le regard fixe face à lui. Enfin... merde...

C'était quoi ce regard de malade ? Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il faire autant peur en soutenant un regard avec une impassibilité totale ? Le châtain eut envie de se jeter de son balcon du premier étage. Finalement, Gaara détacha son regard du sien.

\- Ton chien est où ?

\- Le chien... répéta lentement Kiba, encore sous l'emprise des émeraudes.

\- Oui, ton animal à quatre pattes qui fait "wouf" et qui remue la queue quand il est content.

Kiba lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

\- Moi je aussi je remue la queue quand je suis content.

La châtain comprit que sa blague n'avait pas eut l'effet escompté quand Gaara fit jongler son regard entre lui et la bouteille de Desperados Red que tenait Kiba dans la main. Ce dernier se racla la gorge en se levant et en adressant un regard suppliant vers la croix du christ.

\- Je... vais chercher Aka', grogna-t-il en partant chercher son chiot, tournant le dos à Gaara. T'aindrouxquim'casselescoui-, marmonna Kiba avant de se figer devant la vision d'horreur. Merde Akamaru !

Alors qu'on pouvait presque apercevoir l'âme de Kiba sortir de son corps, ce dernier était figé sur la vision du petit chiot qui dormait paisiblement dans les boules de tissus déchiquetés de feu le futon qu'il avait prêté à son invité.

\- Je vais te tuuuuuuuueeeeeeeerrrrrr... gémit Kiba en prenant un lambeau du tissus dans sa main.

\- Il se passe quoi ? fit une voix qui se rapprochait.

Alors que les pas légers du roux se faisaient entendre, le jeune étudiant cherchait rapidement une explication. Il se dit qu'il allait probablement scalper son petit chien mais la bouille endormit du chiot le fit craquer à nouveau.

\- Saleté de clébard trop mignon...

\- Il s'est passé quoi ?

La voix intense fit frissonner Kiba. Il n'osa même pas se retourner de peur de se faire incendier par l'autre insociable.

\- Ben, fit-il en se grattant la nuque nerveusement. Tu vas dormir avec moi un moment...

Les allers et retours des orbes émeraudes firent mariner un moment Kiba qui sentait finalement la jauge de sa libido remonter a vive allure. L'équation ne fit qu'un tour dans son esprit : Futon + Chien = Adieu Futon = un endroit pour dormir ? = Chambre de Kiba = A deux dans le même lit = activités amoureuse ? Il pouvait presque sentir des petites ailes pousser dans son dos...

Puis le verdict arriva, fort et claquant.

\- Le canapé me suffira, rétorqua Gaara en tournant les talons alors que Kiba restait scotché.

Et la jauge retournait dans les négatifs, en même temps que son humeur... La Grande Faucheuse venait de ruiner son rêve... D'un geste rageur, il donna un grand coup de pied dans une de ses étagères, faisant tomber le gros dictionnaire de notre magnifique langue française, lourd de quatre kilos. La statue du petit Jésus vit alors le visage du jeune homme se tordre de douleur alors que le pavé s'écrasait sans délicatesse sur son pied. La chapelet de juron patois qui résonna dans tout l'appartement eut au moins le don de réveiller le petit chien.

D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec la ferme intention de se détendre.

 **oOo**

\- Mais non mais j'en ai marre, râlait Kiba dans son bain, s'adressant au tabouret où reposait son téléphone avec le haut-parleur activé.

La salle de bain avait toujours été l'endroit préféré de Kiba. Autant par le temps qu'il passait à se préparer et à se baigner dans son déodorant durant les heures où il partait en boite que par toutes les douches interminables aux allures de sauna qu'il prenait en toutes saisons. Le temple de la propreté et de la beauté masculine, comme il l'appelait.

En ce moment même, il se livrait à son activité favorite : détente dans le bain tout en appelant son ami Naruto. Le rêve... Alors qu'il en profitait pour se laver les cheveux, il laissait ses pensées divaguer en écoutant la réponse de son ami blond.

\- Tu exagères toujours... répondit Naruto. Quoi ? Non, je suis occupé la Sa'ske... Ouais... Pardon on disait quoi ?

\- Je disais que j'en ai marre... Akamaru a défoncé le futon, du coup je me suis dit que ça serait cool...

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Dormir avec lui et faire le coup de la main qui glisse ? Ces conneries, ça marche que dans le films pour adolescentes ravagées par leurs hormones...

\- Eh, l'autre connard il t'a fait ça et ça a marché...

\- Euh... commença le blond.

Kiba se sentit pâlir et resta immobile un instant, les mains pleines de mousses en train de masser son cuir chevelu.

\- Ah, il a entendu ?

\- Ta mère, siffla la voix d'outre-tombe de Sasuke au téléphone.

S'en suivit une séance de chamaillerie de l'autre côté du fil alors Kiba ignora les réprimandes du blond qui demandait que Sasuke soit plus sympa avec lui et blablabla... Le châtain en profita pour rincer ses cheveux tandis que la discussion continuait, la voix du blond résonnant dans la salle de bain.

\- Mais arrête, tu divagues...

\- Vague ! répondit Kiba en sortant la tête de l'eau, répandant des gouttes de shampooing dans ses yeux. Aïe, p'tain...

\- Kiba, tu digresse...

\- Graisse ! Putain faut que j'arrête de regarder Salut les Geek...

\- Bref, Sas'ke est partit... Ouais mais te laisse pas abattre, il est sympa tu sais...

\- Oui mais non... Entre Stefan Bern et ses révisions de malade j'en peux plus... Il parle pas ! Y que mon petit Akamaru qui m'aime... Rha j'ai du shampooing dans les yeux ça pique ! s'exclama Kiba en se frottant frénétiquement les yeux.

\- Dis pas ça, il est sympa, je le connais depuis longtemps ! Aussi je suis sur que t'es un crétin, il doit t'avoir repéré de loin.

\- De quoi tu parle ?

\- Fais pas ton innocent, je suis sur que t'as encore fait la blague du curé qui a perdu son slip...

\- Ah non, celle-là elle est sacrée ! Puis je crois pas qu'elle puisse lui plaire...

\- C'est sûr... il est mal à l'aise avec les gens alors ne commence pas à le draguer ouvertement sinon tu vas te faire jeter...

\- Et genre la stratégie de le rendre jaloux en utilisant Machin ?

\- Machin ? Suigetsu ? Je plains ton postérieur... Non mais ne t'abaisse pas à faire ça, tu n'en sortira pas vivant...

\- Mais ma libido descend en chute libre... Déjà que j'ose pas ramener un mec à la maison à cause de lui, je vois pas comment la faire remonter, la pauvre... Elle est dans les négatifs...

Le gloussement de Naruto au téléphone lui arracha un sourire.

\- Bon, je vais devoir y aller.

\- Naaan me laisse pas seul... On voit pas que tu sais pas ce que c'est de vivre avec un mur ambulant...

\- T'es pas sympa, je te dis qu'il est vraiment cool.

\- On a pas la même définition de "cool", râla Kiba. Bon allez à plus. Tu m'amènes chez le doc demain ? Mon pied me fait mal et j'ai plus de Ventoline et je recommence à tousser et à siffler la nuit, ça craint.

\- Okay. A plus.

Dès que le blond racoorcha, Kiba s'autorisa un long soupir. Toute la peine du monde. Enfin presque. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste ? La pire chose pour lui était de vivre avec le rouquin tout en étant séparé de lui par une sorte de faille inter-dimensionnelle de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres... La théorie des cordes était à tester, à ce stade là...

\- Bon, allez, détends-toi... Le bain c'est fait pour..., marmonna-t-il en se renfonçant dans l'eau savonneuse.

Sa respiration siffla quand il rejeta la tête en arrière et il se redressa aussitôt. Il avait rêvé ? Oui ? Non ? Il prit plusieurs inspirations pour constater qu'elles étaient belles et bien sifflantes.

\- Ben voyons... Putain d'asthme de merde, râla-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

Allons, il pouvait bien attendre une petite minute, le bain était trop agréable... Pourtant, un poids s'installa irrémédiablement sur ses poumons alors qu'il commençait à tousser. La respiration sifflante, il consentit vite à quitter son bain, jurant entre deux quintes de toux.

Son pied mouillé dérapa sur le carrelage blanc et il se rattrapa de justesse au lavabo alors qu'il lui semblait que sa trachée se resserrait. Le poids sur sa poitrine augmenta alors qu'il s'efforçait de se relever, rendant pénible chaque inspiration alors qu'il sortait précipitamment de la salle de bain, en panique. La main collée à sa bouche et plié en deux, il déboula dans le salon en cherchant sa Ventoline du regard sous le regard d'un Gaara qui était resté bloqué sur le canapé. Ah oui, il était sorti sans serviettes... Bon il était a poil, et alors ! Putain, il lui fallait la Ventoline. La stupeur passée, le roux se leva d'un bond vers lui, visiblement alerté. Kiba eut même le plaisir déplacé de voir de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

Dans un râle à rendre jaloux Dark Vador, il souffla le peu d'air qu'il avait dans les poumons pour essayer d'alerter le roux. "Ventoline" fut le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche avant que les quintes de toux reviennent à la charge, l'obligeant à s'assoir dos au mur. Il sentait la migraine arriver en même temps que ses joues devenir brûlantes alors que la toux l'empêchait de respirer. Gaara s'accroupit face à lui et le remit droit. Il faillit s'évanouir en voyant les lèvres du châtain devenir bleues.

\- Merde, je peux la trouver où ? Est-ce qu'il y a une pharmacie pas loin ?

Kiba haussa les épaules en désignant la porte. Gaara fixa la porte. Pourquoi la porte ? Il devait avoir une Ventoline à portée de main... à moins qu'il n'en ai pas ?

\- Quoi ? s'écria Gaara, totalement paniqué. Où ?

\- La... voisine... siffla-t-il en se pliant en deux, la respiration saccadée.

Le roux se releva vite avant de quitter l'appartement en trombe. La douleur était devenue insoutenable et sa respiration de plus en saccadée. Alors il faisait ce que son instinct de survie lui dictait de faire : se pencher en avant et respirer fort la bouche ouverte. Sa voisine avait toujours un bronchodilatateur pour son fils de six ans, il le savait pour l'avoir emprunté plusieurs fois en cas d'urgence. Urgence... Et si le roux n'avait pas comprit ? Ou pire, si elle n'était pas là ? La panique fit augmenter son rythme respiratoire alors qu'il continuait de s'étouffer.

 _Bah bravo, pauvre con ! T'as pas honte de crever à poil dans ton salon devant le mec que t'espérais te faire tout ça à cause d'une putain de Ventoline que t'es sensé renouveler ? Et qui prendra soins d'Akamaru, hein ? C'est encore un bébé, t'y a pensé à ça espèce de gros con écervelé ! Jésus à l'aide !_

Il ferma les yeux embués en se penchant plus en avant, les jambes ramenées contre lui. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur sa respiration. Respirer. Inspirer fort ; expirer. Inspirer fort ; expirer. Inspirer fort ; expirer. Son corps était en plomb, il ne pouvait plus bouger et sa tête commençait à tourner...

 _Oh je vais mourir_ , pensa-t-il alors que sa respiration devenait irrégulière.

Concentré sur sa respiration, il n'entendit pas les bruit de pas précipités bien qu'il sentit une poigne ferme lui attraper le cuir chevelu pour lui tirer vivement la tête en arrière. Le choc lui fit ouvrir les yeux et la bouche et il sentit le bec de la ventoline cogner violemment contre ses dents, lui endolorissant les gencives. Sans réfléchir, il referma sa bouche sur le bec de la ventoline et prit une grande inspiration pour aspirer le produit qu'il recracha immédiatement dans sa panique. Il sentit une main lui frotter le dos pour le calmer.

\- Ça va, ça va, répétait une voix qu'il n'entendait même pas. Doucement...

Quand il réussit enfin à garder le produit dans les poumons, il commença à se détendre avant d'expirer le produit. La personne qui tenait la Ventoline devant son visage la laissa en place, lui permettant d'en prendre une nouvelle bouffée. Alors que la panique disparaissait petit à petit, la Ventoline se rabaissa, le laissant haleter contre le mur. Il vit un bras passer devant lui et lui masser le torse d'une main et le dos de l'autre au niveau des poumons. Tandis que l'air réussissait sans gêne à passer dans ses poumons, la toux revint, emportant le mucus qui lui obstruait les bronches au passage. La toux grasse résonnait dans sa cage thoracique et semblait lui arracher la gorge.

\- Crache par terre, je nettoierais, fit la voix de Gaara qu'il entendit parfaitement cette fois.

\- Pu...tain... haleta Kiba toussant de plus belles.

\- Ne parles pas, idiot, économise tes forces et calmes-toi, je suis là.

Le poids sur ses poumons était encore présent et l'empêchait de respirer convenablement alors il choisit de courtes inspiration le temps que le produit agisse bien. La toux le fit cracher plusieurs fois mais Gaara resta à genoux à côté, frottant son dos et son torse pour le calmer tout en l'aidant à évacuer.

\- Ça va aller ? Je vais juste rendre ça à la voisine, je reviens, ne bouge pas.

Kiba sentit le roux se lever et ressortir d'un pas vif et il en profita pour se lever à l'aide du mur, en haletant doucement. Les bras enroulé autour de ses propres hanches, il parti enfiler un peignoir à la va-vite pour dissimuler une pièce à conviction trop important pour être révélée. La douleur passée, les massages du roux, bien qu'ayant un but de secouristes l'avaient trop secouru, justement... En se raclant la gorge et en prenant de grandes inspirations, il attrapa l'éponge sur le lavabo et partit nettoyer le sol du salon, essayant d'occuper son esprit à autre choses tout en toussotant.

Il se racla la gorge en se redressant puis retourna laver l'éponge et la laissa sur le rebord du lavabo. Avec un soupir, il se pencha vers son bain pour vider l'eau. Des bruits de pas légers succédèrent à celui de la porte d'entrée verrouillée de l'intérieur alors que son colocataire revenait lentement. Bien que la porte de la salle d'eau soit ouverte, le roux toqua brièvement contre la porte pour signaler sa présence.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Ouais ça va, répondit Kiba en resserrant vivement son peignoir. Merci au fait.

Il marqua une pause le temps de reprendre son souffle.

\- Et désolé de t'avoir fait paniqué, ça m'arrive rarement ça...

\- T'es pas sensé avoir une Ventoline sur toi ?

\- Si mais elle est vide, Naru doit m'amener chez le doc demain.

Son nouveau colocataire leva un sourcil incandescent superbement dessiné en s'accoudant à l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Tu disais pas que t'avais ton permis ?

\- Ben si.

\- Pourquoi t'y vas pas seul ?

\- Parce que j'ai plus de bagnole. Sasuke me l'a emboutie.

\- Okay. Tu vas dormir cette nuit ?

Le châtain hocha la tête.

\- Ouais sauf si je siffle encore, faudra que je reste éveillé au cas où.

\- Je dormirais avec toi.

Les prunelles marrons de Kiba s'arrondirent tellement qu'il eut l'impression de voir flou. Dormir ? Dans le même lit ? Dans son _lit_ ? Mais il ne réussirait pas à dormir... Une petite boule chaude se lova contre ses jambes et il attrapa son chiot pour le prendre contre lui. Akamaru lui lapa la moitié du visage en couinant et toute la colère de Kiba fondit comme neige au soleil. Dire qu'il avait avait râlé comme pas permit quand Naruto lui offert le chiot en avance pour son anniversaire. Il n'avait jamais eu de chien, et l'arrivée de cette petite boule de poil en même temps que celle de Gaara chez lui lui avait assez déplu au début. Puis finalement il s'était vite attaché au chiot qui dormait lové contre lui la nuit.

\- Mon petit coeur à son pépère...

Le roux leva un sourcil en voyant Kiba glisser le chiot dans son peignoir, laissant juste la tête de la petite boule de poil dépasser. Le châtain croisa ses bras sur son torse pour le soutenir et Akamaru remua la queue de contentement.

\- Bon je vais faire à manger...

\- Laisse je m'en occupe, le coupa Gaara.

Et le roux tourna les talons vers la salle à manger, laissant Kiba seul. Dès qu'il eut passé le pas de la porte, Kiba se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre, posant le petit Akamaru qui se fit une joie de courir à ses pieds et changea rapidement de tenue, bien décidé à camoufler mini-Kiba qui était bien trop entreprenant aujourd'hui. Après une bonne inspiration et le raclement de gorge caractéristique des asthmatiques, il se dirigea vers la salon en trainant des pieds dans son jogging trop grand et son sweat à l'effigie du Panda de SLG.

 **oOo**

 _\- Hmmm, bébé..._

 _Nouveaux baisers échangés. Une caresse sur la joue. Il grommelle qu'il n'en peut plus. L'autre lui prend le visage en coupe et l'embrasse passionnément._

 _\- Me lèche pas le visage..._

 _On lui prend l'épaule pour le secouer vivement. Il rit._

 _\- La vache, t'es violent, toi..._

 **oOo**

\- Réveille-toi, crétin, s'exclama Gaara.

Le châtain ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés et loucha un moment sur le muscle rose qui s'active à lui lécher le visage.

\- Gaara ? lança-t-il d'une voix rauque en battant des cils. T'es là ?

\- Non, de l'autre côté. Et arrête de rouler des pelles à ton chiens, c'est dégueux.

Kiba se figea un moment et se redressa vivement en position assise, ses yeux enfin réveillés fixant le petit chien qui s'était redressé sur son matelas, sa petite queue battant l'air de contentement.

\- Oh berk, gémit-il en s'essuyant le visage avec le drap.

A côté de lui, le roux le fixait de son impassibilité caractéristique, son splendide sourcil toujours magnifiquement arqué. Kiba se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il les épilait lui-même puis il se racla la gorge, tapota le lit pour qu'Akamaru monte à côté de lui. Le petit chiot battait le drap avec sa queue, content de se faire câliner par son jeune maitre. Le regard de Kiba se tourna automatiquement sur la seconde paire de jambe visible sous le drap marron duquel dépassait un torse blanc aussi fin que le sien. Sympa, il se sentait moins seul avec ses abdominaux inexistants...

\- Tu avais l'air de faire un beau rêve, fit la voix sarcastique de Gaara.

\- Je m'en souviens pas, mentit Kiba en haussant les épaules tout en priant pour que son colocataire quitte la chambre avant lui, histoire de pouvoir calmer de nouveau mini-Kiba qui commençait à prendre la grosse tête...

* * *

* Pour ceux qui savent pas Akamaru a uriné sur le visage de Kiba quand il était petit, créant ainsi le début de leur grande amitié ^^ Oui, j'aime étaler ma science, et alors ? :D

* * *

 _Bon, on reste dans l'humour ! Comme ça fait un moment que cette fiction dormait sur mon ordi, elle a un ton beaucoup plus légers que mes autres histoires, mais je l'aime beaucoup quand même._

 _Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ? Je sais que vous n'êtes pas très nombreux, mais votre avis m'intéresse, quel qu'il soit !_

 _A bientôt, en octobre pour le prochain chapitre !_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Mot de l'auteur :** Hellooooow ! L'idée d'entamer mon deuxième mois de travail me réjouit. Est-ce normal ? Entre-temps j'ai été mutée (la grosse blague) et ça a pas été facile (passer de 140 prénoms a mémoriser à 32 nouveaux prénoms, c'est jamais facile... quoi que l'inverse doit être encore plus galère xD) On verra bien :D En tout cas, un regain d'inspiration pour ce chapitre aux allures de n'importe quoi xD J'avais vraiment des idées bizarres l'année dernière... Ou est-ce moi qui suis bizarre... ?

Sujet de philo : qu'est-ce que la bizarrerie ? Je veux un plan thèse-antithèse-synthèse avec les voyelles en rouge et les consonnes en vert. Vous avez une journée, ça vous occupera, tien ! :D

Non, plus sérieusement, je me suis régalée à écrire ce petit chapitre et ma bêta aussi l'a aimé (THE argument ^^). Comment ça c'est de la pub ? Non, juste de la propagande. Bienvenue dans ma dictature Lovesque mes petits kinders ! Ach ach ach ! *accent allemand sur fond d'orgue satanique (voir même sur _Mégalomania_ de MUSE, de préférence ^^)*

Allez, je suis sympa et je vais fermer cette parenthèse navrante du racontage de ma vie (si, si, ce mot existe dans mon dictionnaire !) et vous laisser lire. Enjoooooy !

* * *

 **'**

 **Je Pense que Jésus a un Problème avec Nous...**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **'**

 **'**

L'anniversaire de Kiba se déroula deux jours plus tard. Si Naruto lui avait offert Akamaru le même jour que l'installation de Gaara, il avait été décidé qu'une soirée aurait lieu dans l'appartement du grand frère de Sasuke. Fraichement lavé, le châtain se préparait dans la salle en dansant devant son miroir en chantant une de ses chansons favorites pendant qu'il rasait le peu de poil qui daignait pousser sur son menton.

 _Hey, Gamin,_

 _Du public je suis le plus aimé,_

 _Les petites filles qui me regardent ne savent pas se contrôler,_

 _BIM BOUM dans la culotte,_

 _Elles deviennent toutes mouillées,_

 _Alors que chuis l'plus grand criminel que ce monde ai porté !_

\- Pardon ? fit une voix grave derrière lui.

Kiba sursauta en voyant le reflet du roux dans le miroir. Gaara le fixait, un sourcil acajou se leva gracieusement et les yeux du châtain se plantèrent dans ceux du reflet face à lui. Le rasoir dérapa et il se coupa au menton alors que son colocataire quittait la pièce, les lèvres étirées en un sourire discret alors qu'un "Nom de Dieu !" retentissait dans la salle de bain.

 **oOo**

 _"Gloire au Pandaaa !_

 _Le père du weeeebeuh !_

 _Libérateeeur, des peuples ooopprimés !"_

Après avoir confié son "petit chiot d'amour" à sa voisine, Kiba était parti fêter ses vingt ans chez le Itachi, accompagné de Gaara. A dix heures, la fête battait déjà son plein parmi le petit comité. Kiba, les bras passé autour des épaules de Naruto se tenait droit, une bière à la main en chantant la chansons du dernier épisode de SLG en esquissant une réplique maladroite du salut militaire. Sur le canapé, les autres les regardaient en hésitant entre le fou et un air blasé.

\- Tu crois que ce con sait qu'il fait le salut nazi ? demanda Itachi à son frère.

\- Je pense pas. C'est Kiba, répondit Sasuke en haussant les épaules, comme si la réponse était évidente.

 _"Goire au Pandaaaa ! Il te regardeeuh,_

 _Le Grand Ursidé,_

 _Sera l'uniiique pensé"_

Naruto éclat _a_ de rire et Kiba leva sa bière, augmentant le comique de la situation. Les invités haussèrent des sourcils, se demandant si une quelconque drogue n'avait pas été versée dans leurs bières.

 _"Gloire au Panda !_

 _L'appel du peuple,_

 _Tout le monde est heureeeux,_

 _Dans ce moondeuh merveilleeeeeeeeeeeux !"_

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire à la fin de la chanson et vidèrent la bière de Kiba d'une traite alors que les autres, assis sur le grand canapé d'angle les regardait d'un air semi-blasé, semi-amusé réciter leur répertoire débile alors qu'ils étaient blindés. Sa chemise marron déjà déboutonnée de trois boutons, Kiba tenait fermement le micro du Karaoké, à fond dans son délire avec Naruto.

\- Hey, Naru, je te fait "Milo Moiré" en solo !

\- Mec, elle est dégueulasse cette chanson, riait Naruto dont les joues rougies montraient qu'il avait bien sifflé trois bières de suite.

Il recula pour s'assoir aux côté de Sasuke qui secoua la tête de désespoir en le prenant contre lui. A côté du couple, Gaara était assit à proche de Neji, un garçon aussi silencieux que lui aux étranges yeux pâles et aux longs cheveux. Sur l'autre partie du canapé, les deux amis Truc et Machin regardaient en silence Kiba lancer la nouvelle chanson. Le châtain souriait en commençant la chanson.

\- Mec, je vais gerber, riait Naruto.

\- C'est qui ces chansons de merde ? demanda Suigetsu en ouvrant une canette de coca.

\- C'est les chansons de Salut les Geeks, faut voir les vidéos pour comprendre !

Sasuke secoua sa tête de désespoir. Encore...

 _"Et je pond des oeeeeeeufs..._

 _Avec mon vagiiiiiin..._

 _T'en crois pas tes yeuuuuuuux..._

 _Et ça fait PLOP, PLOP, PLOP, PLOP,_

 _PLOOOOP !"_

Gaara haussa un sourcil. Suigetsu ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la stupidité de la chanson.

Sous l'effet de la bière ou prit dans son délire, le jeune chanteur s'inclina devant le groupe qui le huait. Seul Naruto l'applaudit.

\- Merci, c'est trop d'émotion, souriait le châtain.

\- Tu devrais poser une candidature pour bosser avec Mathieu Sommet, riait Naruto.

\- Non, je suis loin d'égaler son génie.

La chaleur montait à cause de l'alcool et Kiba ouvrit sa chemise un peu plus que de raison, attirant le regard de Machin sur lui et il détourna la tête. Ne pas le regarder. Bien qu'un peu imbibé, il ne devait pas donner un seul signe à Suigetsu que la voix était libre. Non, le chemin était barré, protégé, gardé. Avec des mines, pour ne pas s'y aventurer. Après un long soupir, il se laissa aller sur le canapé à côté de Naruto et embrassa la pièce du regard.

L'appartement du frère de Sasuke était fichtrement grand. Forcément, il avait bien les moyens de se payer un luxueux appartement toulousain au dernier étage d'un immeuble avec une grande terrasse extérieure. Dans des tons d'ocre et de bleu marine, le salon était sobrement aménagé. Le grand écran plat était fixé au mur, face à un immense canapé d'angle. La large table basse croulait sous bouteilles de bières, les paquets de cigarettes et les plats d'amuse-gueule préparés par Neji. Kiba n'avait pas osé s'aventurer dans le grand appartement, les chambres restaient donc inconnues de lui, bien que l'ainé Uchiwa leur ai dit qu'ils en avaient quatre à leur disposition. Le châtain n'en revenait pas. Quatre putains de chambres pour un seul gars. Ça lui rappelait la maison de sa amère...

Agacé du karaoké qui devenait de plus en plus dégradant avec les chansons du jeune châtain et de son blond, Sasuke proposa qu'ils sortent prendre l'air sur la terrasse. Éloigner son petit ami du micro était sa première préoccupation, ses tympans malmenés ne supportaient plus ses chanson horribles.

\- Allez, bandes de fainéants !

Soupir collectif. Kiba se leva en grognant, une nouvelle bière à la main, vite rejoint par Suigetsu. Gaara, qui parlait calmement avec Neji, les regarda partir avant de les suivre. Les deux frères arrangèrent la terrasse pour aménager un cercle de huit chaises sur lesquelles ils s'assirent côte-à-côte. Naruto s'avachit à côté de Sasuke, rejoint par Kiba et la sangsue ambulante décolorée. Naruto attrapa la bière de Kiba, la vida au goulot, s'essuya rapidement d'un revers de manche et la posa par terre.

\- Je propose un Action, Chiche ou Vérité. Ou Jeux de la Bouteille je sais plus trop...

\- T'es pas sérieux là ? C'est une jeu de gamins ! renchérit Sasuke en allumant une cigarette.

\- Mais si. Tout le monde est ok ? Tu vois, ils sont d'accord !

\- Tu ne les as pas laissé répondre !

Naruto lui offrit son plus beau sourire et après une soupir, le cadet Uchiwa capitula en prenant une grande inspiration sur sa cigarette.

\- Je commence ! dit le blond en faisant tourner la bouteille.

\- Jésus... souffla Kiba en fermant les yeux.

Avec la chance qu'il avait, ça tomberait forcément sur lui. Il ouvrit un œil et sourit de toutes ses dents en constatant que le goulot de la bouteille s'était figé sur Truc. Le jeune homme encore plus pâle que Sasuke passa une main dans ses cheveux coupés courts et capitula en optant pour la vérité, afin d'en terminer au plus vite. Naruto chercha une question pertinente à poser...

\- Bon, Sai... C'est quoi la dernière position que t'as fait avec ton mec ?

Kiba tiqua un instant. Truc avait donc un petit ami ? Ils étaient tous gay dans ce groupe ? C'était vachement rare et visiblement, il était le seul qui s'en souciait. Il reporta l'attention sur le brun aux allures de constipé.

\- Levrette, lâcha l'autre sans sourcilier.

Personne ne répondit, après tout c'était classique comme réponse. Sai se pencha en avant et fit tourner la bouteille qui désigna Itachi. L'ainé Uchiwa soupira, un léger sourire venant étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il annonçait une action, pour s'amuser. Sai laissa son regard dériver jusqu'à Kiba qui sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Il ne la sentait pas, celle-là. Pas du tout...

\- Puisque c'est l'anniversaire de Kiba, fais-lui un lap dance* !

Les deux concernés pâlirent alors que Kiba levait les mains devant lui en souriant nerveusement.

\- Ouais, mais il est pas obligé...

\- Allez, c'est pour rire de toute façon !

\- Bon, interdiction de filmer, alors, répondit l'ainé en défaisant sa cravate.

Il était sérieux, lui ? Naruto sortir son téléphone et lança la fameuse musique de Joe Cocker ambiancer la soirée, provoquant des sourire moqueurs de la part des autres invités. Kiba ouvrit des yeux ronds en essayant de se lever mais la voix de Naruto lui rappela que ce n'était qu'un jeu alors il se rassit et ferma les yeux. Il entendit les autres rire lorsqu'Itachi s'assit sur ses genoux. Il ouvrit les yeux, croisa le regard amusé de l'autre et éclata de rire en même temps que lui.

\- Oh, Jésus, pitié, riait Kiba en laissant l'autre danser sur lui.

La danse qui avait pour but d'être érotique et sensuelle le fut moins quand le ridicule de la situation fit rire Kiba jusqu'aux larmes, entrainant l'hilarité d'Itachi qui se sentit incapable de continuer.

\- Oh putain, soupira Kiba en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux alors qu'Itachi rejoignait sa place, lui même mort de rire. Plus de gages comme ça, les gars, je vais mourir sinon... plus de viols...

\- La soirée ne fait que commencer ! s'exclama Naruto alors que le frère de son petit ami faisait tourner la bouteille. Bon ben Kiba, a toi de choisir, la bouteille t'aime bien...

\- Je déteste ce jeu, putain, gémit Kiba en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Bon, allez... vérité pour faire vite.

Naruto lui lança un regard torve alors qu'Itachi réfléchissait. Un bras posé sur l'accoudoir, le brun le regarda fixement.

\- Avec combien de personnes ici – je demande pas les noms -, tu aimerais coucher ?

\- Euh...

Il évita de croiser le regard de Machin dont les yeux brillaient d'intérêt. Bon, il n'avait pas à donner le nom.

\- Ben un seul, sourit-il.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il y en a un, souligna Neji en souriant.

\- Ouais, mais mon tour est passé, sourit Kiba en se crispant légèrement.

En se penchant, il fit tourner la bouteille. Bon. Il devait trouver des idées de questions à poser... Le goulot tourna plusieurs fois avant de le désigner à nouveau. Il soupira et s'apprêta à faire à nouveau bouger la bouteille quand le pied de Sasuke se posa dessus.

\- On ne triche pas, Inuzuka.

\- C'est pas de la triche, se défendit Kiba. Je vais pas me donner un gage tout seul comme un schizo !

\- Je vais m'en charger.

\- Bon ben chiche, alors...

\- T'es sur ?

\- Ben au moins j'aurais le choix entre les conneries que vous allez me proposer...

\- C'est pas faux...

Le brun se recula dans son fauteuil et croisa ses longues jambes en le fixant tout en essayant d'ignorer Naruto qui tirait sur sa manche comme un gamin, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Kiba pointa un doigt menaçant sur le blond.

\- Ah, non, toi tu choisis pas !

\- Pourquoi ? se plaignit le blond.

\- Parce que la dernière fois qu'on a fait ce jeu en étant bourré, j'ai finit a poil allongé sur un rond-point ! s'exclama Kiba.

Les sept têtes se tournèrent vers lui, le dévisageant pendant que Naruto gloussait au souvenir.

\- Ah oui, c'était énorme ! riait Naruto en tapant du poing sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise.

\- Ben voila, Kiba, soit tu va danser à poil sous un rond-point..., commença Sasuke.

\- Naruto, je te hais ! grinça Kiba entre ses dents serrées.

Le blond ronronna qu'il s'était trahi tout seul, provoquant un splendide doigt d'honneur de la part de Kiba. Sasuke leva la main pour demander le silence, tout en réfléchissant.

\- Soit tu fais un lap dance à Suigetsu...

\- A qui ? Ah, ouais... et le troisième choix c'est quoi ?

Sasuke finit par râler sous la pression de Naruto qui lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Le brun secoua la tête en grognant que c'était un gage débile mais le blond insista.

\- Soit tu roule une galoche au rouquin.

Le châtain bâtit des cils plusieurs fois. Il avait bien entendu ? On lui offrait le roux sur un plateau d'argent ! _Putain, merci Jésus_ ! Dans sa tête, un petit Kiba faisait la danse de la joie en faisant le V de la victoire avec ses doigts.

\- Bon danser à poil sur le rond-point ça m'a suffit une fois ; j'ai dis plus jamais et je me sens pas de faire un lap dance...

\- J'ai dû le traumatiser, lança Itachi, faisant rire le petit cercle.

\- Ouais, et puis je suis pas sur que Suigetsu accepte de se faire violer par Kiba, glissa Naruto avec un air faussement innocent qui fit tiquer l'ami de Sasuke.

Kiba évita de grimacer de dégout. Entre risquer de se faire violer par un nécrophile et pouvoir peloter le roux, le choix était vite fait, merci Bon Dieu ! Son regard se posa sur celui de Gaara. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis le début, restant discret en souriant aux piques que se lançaient les autres. Kiba demanda au roux si ça ne le dérangeait pas. Gaara haussa la tête en grommelant que ce n'était qu'un gage alors pourquoi pas.

Le châtain se leva en chancelant sous le regard attentif de Naruto qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait aider son ami, il devait bien le pousser un peu. Il savait bien que Gaara ne lui en tiendrais pas rigueur de toute façon.

Gaara resta immobile, assis dans son fauteuil. Le châtain se pencha.

\- Eh, je veux voir moi ! les charria Naruto.

\- Ta gueule, grogna Kiba en se penchant sur le roux, le cachant de tous. T'es sur ? On peut faire semblant, ils sont assez cons pour pas s'en rendre compte, souffla-t-il face au visage du roux qui haussa son mythique sourcil.

\- Moi je dis pourquoi pas, répondit juste l'autre en happant ses lèvres.

Kiba n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions. C'était tout de suite et maintenant. A la fois interminable et terriblement éphémère. Ses lèvres caressèrent celles du roux doucement que l'autre n'ouvre la bouche, lui permettant d'y introduire une langue curieuse et exploratrice. La caresse se fit timide, le roux ayant passé une main dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher. Puis Kiba perdit pied et se fondit totalement dans l'antre chaud et accueillant. C'était peut-être sa seule occasion, alors autant profiter un maximum de cet instant. Pour une fois, Jésus n'avait pas mal fait les choses ; il n'était pas assez bourré pour oublier le contact bien que l'arôme de whisky qui se dégageait du roux commençait à l'enivrer.

La caresse douce de Gaara contre lui, son souffle tiède lorsqu'ils se séparèrent le poussa à relancer l'échange sous le regard vert surpris. Le roux ferma les yeux, les joues teintées d'une légère rougeur.

\- Eh, on vous a demandé une pelle, pas de vous lécher le palais, là ! s'écria Neji, les faisant sortir de leur bulle.

Ils se séparèrent à nouveau, le châtain se racla la gorge en se rendant compte qu'il en avait peut-être trop fait en fait... Pourtant il sourit en se redressant, se léchant la lèvre du bas pour goûter une dernière fois la saveur de Gaara qui lui octroya un léger sourire en coin, tellement discret qu'il fut le seul à l'apercevoir. La boule chaude dans son ventre commençait à descendre dangereusement et il retourna s'assoir en souriant. Putain, ce jeu était magique en fait !

Il redressa la tête pour voir Machin se pincer les lèvres. Bon, ça c'était fait et qu'il revienne plus en espérant se le taper ! Sasuke et Itachi gardaient l'ombre d'un sourire pendant que Naruto semblait avoir un blocage facial avec sourire d'enfant. Le baiser l'avait un peu trop émoustillé et le vent chaud de juillet n'arrangeait rien. Comme Naruto, il finit la chemise entièrement ouverte alors qu'il relançait la bouteille qui tomba entre lui et Suigetsu.

\- Ah non cette fois c'est pour toi, grogna-t-il en poussant le goulot du pied pour qu'il désigne le jeune homme aux cheveux décolorés.

\- Je prend la vérité, il fait trop chaud, j'ai la flemme de bouger.

\- Okay... je sais pas moi...

\- Dis un truc au pif, lança Sasuke.

\- Tes dents, elles sont artificielles ? demanda Kiba sans réfléchir.

Le sourire qui s'évanouit du visage du jeune homme lui indiqua que non, elles étaient naturelles en fait...

Le jeu continua et le châtain fut gâté de deux autres lap dance qui lui donnèrent plus l'impression d'être violés qu'autre chose car si Neji avait été aussi mort de rire que lui, Machin lui avait donné l'envie de se jeter du haut du bâtiment. Le ventre de Naruto avait gargouillé, arrêtant le supplice de Machin et Kiba avait accueillit avec soulagement les réactions corporelles de Naruto.

Itachi se leva et les invita à l'intérieur, disant qu'il mettrait la climatisation avant que le groupe ne devienne une troupe d'exhibitionniste. Une réflexion comme quoi Kiba n'avait pas grand chose à _exhibitionnister_ de la part de Naruto les fit rire. Quand le blond était bourré, il inventait toujours des mots drôles, pour le grand amusement de Kiba qui entrait toujours dans de grands débats philosophiques avec lui et qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant l'arrivée des pizzas et la table basse fut débarrassée des plateaux encombrants. Avachis sur le canapé devant _Red 2_ dont Kiba et et Naruto connaissaient toutes les répliques, il engloutirent les pizzas et vidèrent plusieurs packs de bière. Kiba se souvenait vaguement d'un regard vert qui ne l'avait pas lâché de la soirée. Plus tard, un gâteau préparé par Itachi arriva sur la table, les vingts bougies furent soufflées six fois de suite, déclenchant une nouvelle crise d'asthme chez le châtain. Sasuke se fit violemment frapper par son petit ami pour avoir utilisées des bougies qui ne s'éteignaient pas.

\- T'as faillis le tuer, connard !

\- C'était pour rire, putain, se défendait Sasuke alors que Kiba reprenait sa respiration sur le balcon, la Ventoline entre les mains.

\- T'es vraiment con ! On fais pas ça à un asthmatique !

\- J'ai dis que j'étais désolé !

Naruto lui tourna le dos pour regarder la baie vitrée. Kiba était penché sur la rambarde de la terrasse. La crise d'asthme l'avait au moins fait décuver très rapidement. Gaara était à côté de lui, fumant silencieusement. Naruto n'était pas dupe. Peut-être bourré de son état actuel, souvent la tête dans les nuages, mais pas dupe. Il savait que Kiba avait flashé depuis un moment sur Gaara, après tout, ils partageaient tout depuis l'enfance. La suggestion du baiser semblait avoir marché bien que personne n'ait rien vu, le roux étant caché par la silhouette de Kiba. Il y avait aussi les rougeurs sur leurs joues et les regards qu'ils se lançaient. Gaara avait toujours été discret, pour ça il le plaçait entre Sasuke et Neji. Discret, qui ne montre pas trop ses émotions mais qui aimerait bien quand même. Un introverti avec un extraverti. La vie était bizarrement faite quand même...

Naruto fut interrompu dans ses réflexions quand Itachi débarqua en furie pour attraper son frère par le col.

\- Putain, ça fait vingt minute que ton pote est en train de saloper mes chiottes ! siffla-t-il en secouant Sasuke comme un prunier.

\- Lequel ? demanda Naruto.

\- Le brun aux cheveux courts.

\- Ah mais c'est normal, Sai n'a jamais tenu l'alcool...

\- Et il est où, le décoloré ? demanda l'ainé.

La réponse arriva assez vite quand Suigetsu se ramena, le visage rougis en tenant une bière en proposant d'aller en boite pour continuer la soirée. Naruto leva les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules avant d'aller prévenir Kiba et Gaara. Le châtain rangea sa Ventoline dans sa poche et enjoignit Gaara à le suivre. Le roux lança sa cigarette par la rambarde d'une pichenette. Naruto se demanda un moment si il avait halluciné en voyant leur mains se frôler pendant qu'ils rentraient dans le salon.

Le jeune homme remis sa chemise marron et resserra la ceinture de son slim beige en toussotant encore un peu. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et ils partirent tous en boite de nuit continuer leur soirée. La plus proche étant dans le quartier, ils y allèrent à pied, sachant qu'ils passaient la nuit chez l'ainé Uchiwa.

 **oOo**

Un rayon de soleil filtra à travers le store, laissant un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ses yeux agressés se fermèrent vivement alors qu'il roulait sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller alors qu'une douleur sourde vrillait ses tympans. Depuis l'obtention de son BAC et l'anniversaire de sa majorité, Kiba ne se souvenait pas avoir eu une gueule de bois aussi monumentale. Sa bouche était pâteuse et il fallait qu'il boive. Il se redressa en prenant appui sur ses avant bras et ses yeux plissés balayèrent la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une bouteille d'eau. La sensation du draps glissant pour révéler son dos lui indiqua qu'il était nu et il marqua une pause, en position de gainage, le temps que son cerveau lui fournisse le peu d'information dont il se souvenait. Il se frotta les yeux.

Ses pupilles rétrécies par la luminosité et sa migraine lui firent refermer les yeux alors qu'il déplaçait sa main dans le lit. Main qui rencontra ce qui était au premier abord un ventre ou un dos chaud. Fichtre, il n'était pas seul. Saletés de bières, la mémoire ne lui revenait pas et il se força à battre des cils pour habituer sa vue. Ses yeux s'arrondirent en même temps que sa bouche quand il reconnut la touffe acajou qui reposait sur son coussin voisin, le visage proche du sien. La nuit avait du être bonne et pourtant il était frustré de ne se souvenir de rien. Abattu, il se recoucha sur le ventre, ses prunelles marron fixant la bouche entrouverte face à lui alors que Gaara semblait dans un profond sommeil. Sa main droite se dirigea vers la chevelure acajou et souleva les mèches de devant et il se figea.

\- Putaaain... souffla-t-il. Mais ça date de quand ça ?

Ses doigts passèrent sur le film protecteur qui protégeait ce qui semblait être un tatouage récent sur le front du roux. Il s'était fait ça la veille ? Il ne se rappelait de rien. Un sentiment de peur s'empara de lui. Et lui ? Si le roux était tatoué, il avait quoi, lui ? Il se redressa vivement et repoussa le draps, en quête d'une modification sur son corps. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Une paire de jambes, longues, blanches et finement musclées sur sa droite. Il y avait une troisième personne dans le lit.

\- Nom de Dieu ! s'exclama-t-il en bondissant hors de lui, se provoquant un haut-le-cœur et un étourdissement vif qui le fit s'adosser au mur avant que la panique ne le fasse bondir hors du lit.

Se réveiller à poil dans un lit, pourquoi pas. Avec le roux, c'était même le pied. Mais pas avec une troisième personne ! Un geignement s'éleva du lit comme Gaara se réveillait en se tenant le front. Kiba se pencha en fouillant les vêtements au sol et enfila ce qu'il pensait être son caleçon. Le roux se redressa en position assise, les jambes tendues en grimaçant et leva un sourcil interrogateur vers lui.

\- Pourquoi t'a mon caleçon, toi ?

Le regard de Kiba suivit le sien. Ah. Bon... Il se pencha au sol en quête de son propre boxer pendant que Gaara reprenait ses esprits et restait figé en regardant Neji dormir de l'autre côté du lit. Une fois vêtu de son propre boxer, il tendit le caleçon bleu marine à Gaara qui l'accepta en fixant son visage.

\- T'as fait quoi à tes joues ? demanda le roux.

Ses... joues ?

\- T'as vu ton tatouage, toi ?

\- Quel tatouage ?

\- Oh mon Dieu, _Very Bad Trip_ devient une réalité ! s'exclama Kiba.

\- Gueule pas, putain, grogna Gaara en tenant la tête entre les mains. Mon crâne va exploser.

Kiba secoua doucement la tête en s'excusant. Quelle situation merdique...

\- C'était ta première cuite ? Viens, Itachi doit avoir des cachets pour la migraine.

\- Peux pas.

\- Hein ?

Le roux détourna la tête et Kiba analysa son comportement de façon automatique. Lèvre inférieure mordillée, regard fuyant, joues rosies que sa tête inclinée cache un peu. Donc un sentiment de honte. Dû à quoi ? Il avait pourtant un caleçon alors pas de quoi jouer les prudes...

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- Je peux pas bouger, j'te dis.

Kiba prit alors conscience de la posture du roux. Assit mais le dos courbé, comme pour soulager une partie de son corps. La lumière se fit dans son esprit. Alors ils avaient vraiment couché ensemble ? Kiba eut une mimique entre le sourire niais et un air frustré de ne rien se souvenir.

\- Ah... ouais. Bon je vais chercher des médocs, bouge pas, hein ?

\- Tu veux que j'aille où, espèce d'idiot ?

\- Loin de moi ? suggéra Kiba avant de se rendre compte de sa bêtise. Ouais, ben j'ai pas totalement décuvé, se rattrapa-t-il avec un rire nerveux. Hem, j'y vais...

Sous le regard semi-amusé de Gaara, il quitta la pièce et remonta le couloir progressivement, passant devant un miroir. Un tilt le fit émerger. Il fit marche arrière et se replaça devant le miroir. Ses yeux cernés s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand il aperçu les triangles rouges pointés vers le bas qui prenaient une place importante sur ses deux joues. Sa bouche s'arrondit alors qu'un "NOM DE DIEU !" résonnait dans le couloir vide.

\- Oh, non c'est pas vrai...

Ses doigts tâtèrent sa peau rougie et pourtant non endolorie. Mais quand est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ça ? C'était quoi cette blague ? Avec cette putain de décoration, il ne pourrait pas s'exposer au soleil pendant un mois ! En plein mois de juillet ! Et il n'avait même pas mal... Fichues vacances, c'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait confiance à Naruto pour organiser son anniversaire. D'abord il s'était fait violé trois fois la veille avec leur conneries de lap dance, maintenant il découvrait un tatouage horrible, c'était quoi la prochaine étape ?

\- Jésus, je t'ai crucifié dans une autre vie, ou quoi ? murmura-t-il au miroir. Putain la vache...

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il tourna la tête vers Itachi qui le regardait étrangement.

\- Étrange...

\- Déconne pas c'est horrible... ma mère va faire un infractus en me voyant comme ça !

\- On dit infarctus, rit Itachi. Allez, Ponce Pilate, c'est pas si terrible. T'as qu'à demander à Sasuke de t'apprendre à mettre du fond de teint, va.

Kiba tiqua un moment. Sasuke ? Du fond de teint ? Pour une fois qu'il tenait un dossier sur ce salaud... Et il l'imaginait bien se mettre du correcteur et du mascara...

\- Ponce Pillate ? Mais t'es sérieux ? releva le châtain après s'être reconnecté à la réalité.

\- Bah, c'est pour rire.

Kiba grommela qu'il n'avait pas trop envie de rire et demanda au brun s'il se souvenait des circonstances de ces tatouages, chose à laquelle le brun répondit qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas, étant occupé avec sa petite amie qu'il avait rejoint en boite. Kiba en profita pour demander comme ça se faisait qu'ils étaient trois à poil dans le lit.

\- Ah mais on a rien compris, quand t'es rentré tu t'es barré avec Gaara dans la chambre, vous avez claqué la porte.

\- Sérieux ? Putain je me rappelle de que dalle, fait chier... Mais pourquoi y avait Neji dans le lit, alors ?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

\- Il a dut vous rejoindre après s'être envoyé en l'ai avec sa meuf.

\- Hein ? Il a une copine, Neji ?

Itachi marmonna qu'il s'était tapé une inconnue au retour de la boite mais que la fille avait du partir et il avait rejoint leur chambre au hasard. Kiba frissonna. Voilà qui ne le rassurait pas trop si personne ne savait ce qu'ils avaient réellement fait. Puis il se souvint du rouquin et demanda une bonne dose d'antalgiques ainsi qu'une serviette chaude.

En retournant dans la chambre les bras encombrés de la serviette chaude et des médicaments, il jura de ne plus jamais boire comme un trou, sous le regard mi-figue mi-raisin de Gaara.

* * *

*Pour ceux qui ne savent (oui, il arrive qu'il y ait des âmes encore "pure" ici ^^), les lap dance sont des dance sexy, voire coquine que les strip-teaseuses/teaseur exercent sur leur clients.

Et oui, l'auteure s'est payée une bonne dose de fou-rire bien sadique en écrivant ce passage :D

* * *

 _So, petit chapitre de transition et de gros délire en tous genres. Je crois que j'avais la connerie ce jour-là..._

 _J'espère qu'il vous aura plu autant qu'à ma bêta et à moi, et je vous dis à bientôt en novembre, mes petits kinder !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, votre avis m'interesse ! Allez, tchuss :)_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Mot de l'auteur :** Hellow, vous ! Petit retard de parution, je m'en excuse. J'ai le droit de dire que c'était pour la science ? On va dire oui ^^ Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre mes petits kinders, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)

 **'**

 _ **Mise à jour du Jeudi 02 Juin 2016 :**_ Comme vous avez pu le constater, il y a un moment que je n'ai pas posté sur cette fanfiction. C'est vrai, _mea culpa_ ^^'. Mais cette histoire n'est pas abandonnée, loin de là ! Comme je l'ai mentionné dans les notes d'avant, j'ai une fanfiction en parallèle ( _The Originals_ ) qui me prend tout mon temps et toute mon énergie. En plus, mon travail me met régulièrement en PLS. Donc voilà, je le répète, cette histoire n'est pas abandonnée, elle est en pause en attendant sa reprise ^^'.

* * *

 **'**

 **Je Pense que Jésus a un Problème avec Nous...**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **'**

 **'**

La journée avait bien commencé par un petit déjeuner en boxer dans la cuisine, le casque à fond sur les oreilles en écoutant Iron Maiden. Prochaine étape : le ménage. Gaara était partit passer un entretiens pour un job d'été alors il avait toute la maison pour lui et Akamaru dormais paisiblement en petite boule sur le canapé. Le casque toujours au volume maximal, il opta finalement pour Linkin Park et s'activa joyeusement à passer l'aspirateur dans l'appartement en chantant faux tout en dansant devant le miroir en tentant de reproduire le clip _I Want To Break Free_ de Queen.

Les désastres de son anniversaires étaient passé, bien qu'il ait mis une semaine à s'en remettre sans pourvoir voir de près ou de loin une seule bouteille de bière et il avait compris en prenant sa douche que ces tatouages n'étaient pas définitifs. Sasuke avait avoué – après s'être fait jeté par Naruto - avoir utilisé une encre indélébile, ce qui avait expliqué l'absence de douleur à son réveil. A partir de ce moment-là, il avait été rassuré de ne pas avoir à mettre du fond de teint. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de virilité, pas la peine de perdre le peu qu'il en avait... A force de frotter frénétiquement, la couleur s'était beaucoup atténuée, laissant des triangles roses pâles à la place du rouge piquant qu'il y avait à la base.

Le casque finalement autour de son cou à cause de ses tympans devenus douloureux, Kiba venait de terminer de passer la serpillère dans dans le salon quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. L'envie de se réfugier dans sa chambre le titilla. Depuis la soirée, il ne s'étaient plus trop parlés, chacun gardant le peu de souvenir qu'il avait en réserve, c'est-à-dire le baiser qu'ils avaient partagés et appréciés sans se l'avouer et l'incompréhension en se réveillant nus dans le même lit le lendemain. La situation était trop gênante pour les deux colocataires qui s'évitaient sans le reconnaitre. Le châtain soupira en s'appuyant sur le manche de sa serpillère en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Ils agissaient tous les deux comme des adolescents et pourtant, le jeune homme se souvenait de son audace pour le jeu et des regards qu'ils avaient échangés lors de la soirée. A croire le gruyère qui consistait leur souvenir du lendemain les avaient refroidis tout de suite.

Son regard se posa sur la croix du seigneur et il retira son casque qu'il lança sur le canapé.

\- Quoi ? lança-t-il à la statuette.

Le silence lui répondit. En fait, il était peut-être fou... Depuis le temps qu'il parlait à sa statuette en mode _Don Camillo_ , il était peut-être temps de s'interroger sur sa santé mentale. Pourtant, il trouvait beaucoup de réconfort dans le regard du petit Jésus qui le fixait toujours avec son air miséricordieux.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas créé courageux, hein ? demanda-t-il à la statue en croisant les bras.

\- On se lance dans la schizophrénie ? fit une vois derrière lui.

\- Haha, je me marre... répondit Kiba en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant.

Le sarcasme n'atteignit pas Gaara qui s'adossa dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Tu fais le ménage en boxer, toi ?

\- Bah je savais pas quand tu rentrais alors j'en ai profité.

\- Tu devrais passer un bon coup dans l'entrée.

\- Déjà fait.

\- Ton chien est passé derrière.

En grommelant son fameux "Nom de Dieu !" entre ses dents, il arriva dans le salon pour contempler l'étendue des dégâts. Le sol était couvert de petites empreintes de pas qui ressortaient sur le carrelage noir. Le chiot avait du passer après lui, laissant de petites traces qui avaient séchés, faisant briller le sol.

\- Non mais c'est une blague ?

Le châtain passa donc cinq minutes de plus à frotter frénétiquement le sol pour faire disparaitre des traces qu'il retrouva plus tard dans tout l'appartement, comme le petit Akamaru gambadait partout. Finalement vaincu, Kiba laissa de côté la serpillère et retourna dans sa chambre refaire sa décoration. Nouvelles vacances, nouvelle décoration ! Le mur du fond était entièrement tapissé de poster de ses groupes favoris ; donc pas question d'y toucher. Iron Maiden, Evanescence et Georges Michael en passant par Queen et David Bowie chevauchaient les affiches d _'_ _Assassins Creed_ , _League of Legend_ et l'équipe de _The Big Bang Theorie_. Le mur adjacent était quand à lui recouvert de nombreuses photos de lui avec Naruto et de ses amis qu'il remplaça par celles de la soirée de son anniversaire, rangeant les autres dans un gros album.

Les photos des lap-dances prises en douce par Naruto furent placées à côté de celle où il était penché sur la chaise, son visage cachant celui de Gaara pendant le gage du baiser. Ce petit salaud avait vraiment réussi ces photos qu'il avait pourtant prises rapidement. Certaines étaient floues mais ça n'enlevait rien du charme des instants, selon Kiba. Puis il y avait les clichés où Naruto prenait en vitesse leur têtes au lendemain de leur cuite monumentale. On en voyait une où Kiba se lamentait devant le miroir en fixant les triangles écarlates sur ses joues à côté du roux qui avait penché la tête sur le côté, camouflant son visage d'une main blanche. Une autre photo représentait un splendide doigt d'honneur fait par lui-même à l'objectif.

Le peu de muscles qu'il avait souffrit quand il déplaça son lit sur le côté.

\- Bon, ça devrait être nickel.

Il recula d'un pas pour regarder son œuvre et un soupir satisfait franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il s'étirait en faisant craquer son dos. En se retournant fièrement vers le miroir, les poings sur les hanches, il s'aperçut qu'il était toujours en boxer et opta donc pour un pantacourt, la chaleur de juillet lui permettant de rester torse nu. Le mardi, Gaara se chargeait des repas donc il pouvait tranquillement se poser dans le salon pour essayer de faire une énième série d'abdominaux infructueuse. Mine de rien, il gardait quand même l'espoir qu'un petit carré de chocolat pousse un jour sur son ventre plat. Il s'allongea donc sur le carrelage du salon, releva les jambes et se mit en position pour essayer de se redresser. Ce qui n'arriva jamais. Dépité, il resta étalé sur le sol, la petite truffe d'Akamaru se frayant un chemin dans son cou, le faisant glousser alors qu'il se mettait en position assise pour câliner son petit chéri.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre ? demanda Gaara en revenant de la cuisine.

\- Je fais des abdos, répondit Kiba en le regardant.

Le regard perçant se figea dans le sien et il esquissa un sourire gêné, rallongeant ses jambes pour câliner son petit chien. Ses prunelles marrons scrutèrent le visage du roux. Le tatouage était camouflé par des mèches de devant donc il ne devait pas l'assumer encore. Sa mâchoire était encore un peu crispée alors qu'il affichait un air faussement détendu. Une main dans une poche bougeait. Il tripotait le fond sa poche ? Son esprit l'analysa comme un signe de nervosité.

\- Ton entretiens s'est mal passé ? demanda le châtain sans rompre le contact visuel en grattant distraitement l'arrière de l'oreille d'Akamaru.

L'œil gauche avait tiqué, comme le roux se retenait de lever son fameux sourcil sous la surprise. Kiba lui offrit son plus beau sourire, le silence lui donnant raison. Il pensait que Gaara allait l'ignorer et fut donc surpris de le voir croiser ses bras sur son torse et prendre appuis sur sa jambe gauche, le sondant de son regard impassible. Le même regard qui disait "Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer."

\- Le peu de temps que l'on a en commun, tu fuis tout contact visuel et tu fais grincer tes dents. Ma présence te mets mal à l'aise ?

Un nouveau sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Kiba. Le petit jeu commençait à lui plaire.

\- Tu regarde _Psych_ et _Esprit Criminel_ , toi aussi ?

\- J'ai obtenu ma licence en droit l'année dernière et je poursuis un master en criminologie pour devenir profiler une fois que partirai aux Etats-Unis. Donc non, je regarde pas cette série.

 _Ou l'art de se faire clouer le bec et de l'avoir bien profond...,_ pensa Kiba.

\- Ah.

Le petit chiot se secoua et partit s'amuser avec un jouet couinant, les laissant seuls. Le sourire de Kiba se crispa. Il détestait quand l'autre le sondait de son air indéfinissable. Il grommela donc sa barbe, déçu de s'être fait humilié. Kiba était mine de rien assez orgueilleux et ne supportait pas qu'on lui vole la vedette. Il grogna qu'il allait reprendre ses abdominaux sous le regard inquisiteur face à lui. Il eut quand même le loisir de voir les iris briller d'amusement quand il réussit à en faire un et demi.

Piqué au vif, il se redressa, les joues rosies en pointant un doigt menaçant sur le roux.

\- Je t'interdis de rire !

Sourire en coin de la part de Gaara qui se mit à genoux à côté de lui.

\- Pour faire des abdos il faut garder les pieds au sol, toi tu les lèves donc ça sert à rien.

\- J'arrive pas à les garder au sol.

\- Tends tes jambes.

Ordre ou requête ? Il obéit néanmoins et fut surpris de voir l'autre s'assoir sur ses cuisses. Comme sa bouche s'arrondissait, son cerveau eu un bug qui fit tiquer sa lèvre inférieure. Gaara haussa son sourcil gauche, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres fines.

\- Bon, tu les fais, tes abdos ?

\- J'ai plus trop envie, là... grommela l'autre en prenant appuis sur ses coudes.

Le silence reprit ses droits dans la pièce. Seul Akamaru jouait en mordillant son os en plastique, ponctuant le vide de petits couinements assez désagréables. Pendant ce moment, ils se dévisagèrent, chacun se demandant ce que l'autre pensait. Puis Kiba soupira, rompant momentanément le contact visuel. Bon, au final ils se trouvaient dans une position gênante, accompagné d'une ambiance gênante... Il devait trouver un moyen de changer le sujet.

\- Tu garde ton tatouage finalement ?

\- Les tiens sont en train de partir.

Mais c'était quoi cette manière d'éluder les questions ? Il allait devenir chèvre...

\- Ouais ils sont pas définitifs... Sasuke est vraiment con quand il est blindé.

\- On l'était tous.

C'était donc ça. Kiba était peut-être tête en l'air mais pas débile, il savait que Gaara l'amenait petit à petit à la conversation. Le sujet sensible devait être abordé. Depuis leur réveil embrumé, le fossé qui avait pourtant commencé à se réduire était presque devenu un canyon. Chacun évitait le sujet tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait empêcher une mise au point. Le châtain rejeta la tête en arrière, vaincu.

\- J'ai compris. C'était une erreur, je sais pas comment on en est arrivé à coucher ensemble... Et de toute façon, c'est toi qui a commencé en acceptant le baiser, on était pas obligé et-

\- Eh, calme-toi ! le coupa le roux. Et puis oui, j'ai accepté le baiser mais parce que c'était un gage, que j'avais bu et que c'était sympa.

Il marqua un pause, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. _Sympa_?

\- Et de toute façon c'est toi qui a recommencé.

\- Je te ferais remarquer que tu as apprécié, souligna Kiba. Oh et puis cette conversation me gonfle. Bouge de là, j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes.

\- Pourquoi tu fuis ?

\- Mais ça me gène ! Déjà regarde la position qu'on a et... Et merde !

Le châtain se mit à faire la moue, son regard fixé vers le plafond devenu soudainement très fasciné dans ses diverses nuances de blanc. Tiens, il y avait un trou au dessus du canapé... Peut-être à force de cogner avec le balais quand le couple du haut se disputait trop bruyamment. Une pichenette sur sa joue le fit tiquer mais il resta obstiné à ignorer l'autre. La conversation avait bien commencé, la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était bien plaisante mais le terrain devenait glissant, le roux essayant de lui faire dire ce qu'il voulait entendre. Et dire quoi ? Qu'il aimerait bien l'embrasser encore et encore et pourquoi pas même le prendre dans chaque pièce de l'appartement ? Sauf peut-être les toilettes...

Une nouvelle pichenette atteignit sa joue et il plissa le nez en secouant la tête tout en lui attrapant le poignet pour qu'il ne recommence pas.

\- Mais arrête avec ça !

Gaara se tortilla un moment sur ses cuisses avant de trouver une position plus confortable, à califourchon, les genoux lui servant de cale. Il le dévisagea un moment de son regard insondable et commença à exposer qu'en général, l'alcool déliait les langues – sans jeu de mots, ajouta-t-il en voyant la grimace de Kiba – et qu'il permettait des conduites plus extravagantes.

\- T'en foutrais, moi, de l'extravagance... grogna Kiba en essayant de remuer ses jambes pour dégager son colocataire.

N'en ayant rien à faire de l'agitation sous lui, le roux posa ses mains sur les épaules face à lui pour se stabiliser.

\- Pourquoi tu agis comme un enfant ?

\- Okay ! C'est bon, j'en ai marre. Tu essaie de me tirer les vers du nez et j'aime pas ça alors on va faire à ma manière. Action ou vérité ?

Gaara se recula un instant, se demandant si l'autre était vraiment sérieux. En le coinçant de la sorte, il avait pensé enfin comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête du châtain mais il ne pensait pas se faire coincer lui aussi. Il n'était pas sur que ce soit le meilleur moyen de mettre les choses à plat mais ils devaient le faire de toute façon. Gaara se demanda pourquoi le châtain agissait toujours de manière puérile comme le démontrait leur système de conversation.

\- Vérité ? demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras.

\- Pourquoi tu as accepté le gage ? Je t'avais dis qu'on pouvait faire semblant.

\- Il faudrait être aveugle pour voir que tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder. Tu ne t'en rend pas compte mais toutes tes émotions sont écrites en grosses lettres sur ton visage. Alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas. A toi maintenant, pourquoi tu as relancé le baiser ?

\- Parce que j'ai adoré ? Quoi, c'est ce que t'attendais comme réponse, non ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Vérité ?

Kiba réfléchit un instant avant se rendre compte que c'était certainement la discussion la plus longue qu'il avait jamais eut avec son colocataire. Entre Stéphane Bern et la soirée, ils ne parlaient que très peu, Gaara étant de son point de vue aussi social qu'une porte de prison. Même si leur phase d'approche était digne d'adolescents, il trouvait que c'était un bon moyen pour mettre les choses à plat. Un tilt se fit dans son esprit. Gaara avait bien dit qu'il avait remarqué qu'il lui plaisait et qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il avoue qu'il avait aimé l'embrasser... La situation commençait à jouer en sa faveur, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

\- Si t'as aimé, tu recommencerais ? demanda-t-il.

\- Peut-être.

\- C'est pas une réponse, ça, souligna Kiba en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je t'impose une action.

\- Le jeu ne marche pas comme ça ! Tu vas te clamer direct, Staline ! On est en démocratie, c'est moi qui choisis !

\- J'ai dis action ; embrasse-moi.

Encéphalogramme plat de la part du châtain. _Redémarrage en cours, veuillez patienter..._

Kiba pencha sa tête sur le côté.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? demanda-t-il en papillonnant des cils.

Gaara ferma les yeux en soufflant de désespoir. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que l'autre soit sur la défensive ? Ses mains agrippèrent les mèches châtain et tirèrent dessus comme il écrasait ses lèvres sur celles de Kiba qui eut droit à un nouvel encéphalogramme plat. Sans passer cette fois par l'étape de la mise à jour, ses mains attrapèrent les hanches de son vis-à-vis pour le rapprocher alors qu'il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, le baiser devenant plus passionné et enflammé qu'il ne l'était prévu.

Une main aux longs doigts se posa sur mâchoire et il entrouvrit les lèvres pour permettre à la langue de son vis-à-vis de venir taquiner la sienne. Sa poche commença à vibrer frénétiquement et il voulut décrocher mais c'était sans compter sur la main qui s'aventura dans son bermuda. Sans quitter ses lèvres, le roux raccrocha directement et fit glisser le téléphone plus loin, hors de portée.

\- Ah, ouais, t'es comme ça, toi ? haleta Kiba avant reprendre ses lèvres dans un élan de fougue.

Ils avaient conscience qu'ils n'avaient rien éclairci du tout entre eux mais ils s'en fichaient. La tension accumulée était partie comme un ballon de baudruche qu'on crève et ils savouraient tous les deux cet instant spontané. Une main aux doigts fins glissée dans la chevelure châtain ramenait l'autre à lui chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle tandis que l'autre redessinait du bout du doigt la mâchoire de Kiba. Ce dernier releva ses jambes et rejeta la tête en arrière, entièrement dévoué à l'échange passionné. Sa main délaissa la hanche du roux pour retracer la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la nuque pâle qu'elle caressa doucement, s'émerveillant de la chaleur de la peau sous son toucher.

Le téléphone vibra pour la quatrième fois consécutive et Kiba grogna contre les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Il passa les deux mains dans son dos et se rallongea en obligeant l'autre à suivre le mouvement pendant qu'il s'étirait pour attraper son smartphone du bout de l'index. Sans lâcher les lèvres fines qui s'étirèrent d'un sourire amusé, il fit glisser le téléphone jusqu'à lui et décrocha après avoir posé une main dans le creux des hanches du roux.

\- Naruto je jure que si t'as pas une bonne raison, je te tue !

\- Eh ! s'écria le blond à l'autre bout du fil. Tu halètes ? Ah non, je t'ai dis de plus décrocher quand t'es au lit avec quelqu'un, c'est dégueulasse, ça se fait pas !

\- Ferma là, grogna l'autre, sa main libre caressant la nuque de Gaara du bout des doigts. Abrège, tu veux quoi ?

\- Itachi à fait réparer ta caisse, elle attends devant chez m-.

\- Thanks !

Kiba avait raccroché et fait glissé son téléphone plus loin. Ses deux mains attrapèrent les hanches graciles de l'autre qui se redressa en position assise, rejetant se cheveux ébouriffés en arrière. Le châtain le trouva terriblement séduisant avec ses yeux aux longs cils voilés par les mèches désordonnées, ses joues écarlates et ses lèvres fines entrouvertes. Gaara laissa fleurir un discret sourire en coin comme il en avait le secret et Kiba se redressa sur ses coudes en haletant. Il savait qu'il devait être lui-même écarlate, ses cheveux ébouriffés par les soins de l'autre.

Le silence reprit ses droits dans la pièce pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur respiration.

\- On disait ? sourit-il en se redressant.

\- Je ne sais plus, répondit Gaara en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour remettre ses mèches en arrière. Je t'aidais à faire tes abdos ?

\- A ce rythme là je serais bodybuilder. Je veux bien en faire tout les jours, là !

Une nouvelle pichenette sur sa joue le fit sourire. Il allait vraiment finir par apprécier le contact... Et puis deux baiser en l'espace d'une semaine à peu près, c'était pas mal ! Il imaginait le mini-Kiba en blouse de laboratoire suivre la courbe de sa future libido dans sa tête et un sourire niais fleuris sur son visage.

Il toussota en se rendant compte que l'autre le dévisageait.

\- On fait quoi, alors ? demanda Gaara.

\- Perso j'ai la dalle, tout ce sport m'a affamé, rit le châtain.

\- J'ai la flemme de faire à manger. En plus ton frigo est vide.

\- Allez je t'invite à Mc Do !

\- C'est pas bon pour les abdos, ça, souligna l'autre.

\- M'en fout, j'ai faim !

Encore euphoriques, ils sourirent avant de se lever et le dos de Kiba craqua sous l'effort, le faisant grimacer. Après avoir enfilé une chemise qui trainait, il se l'enfila et partit au fast-food avec le devoir de remplir son estomac. Il avait été décidé qu'ils prendraient les menus à emporter afin de ne pas rater _The Big Bang Theorie_ , la bible visuelle du châtain.

 **oOo**

\- Ch'est qui la Marquige de Pfompadour ? demanda Kiba en mordant dans un nouveau petit pain au fromage.

\- La favorite de Louis XV.

\- Cha pute, en fait, non ?

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'une ride se creusait sur son front. L'émission _Secrets d'Histoire_ avait commencé depuis seulement une demi-heure et le châtain qui n'était pas attentif lui demandait des explications toutes les dix secondes.

\- Si tu veux, soupira Gaara. Mais elle était mariée.

\- N'empêche qu'ils étaient chauds the night, à l'époque, commenta Kiba en ouvrant une petite bouteille de jus de tomate. T'en veux ?

Le roux secoua la tête, il n'était pas trop fan de cette boisson et préféra reporter son attention sur Stéphane Bern qui expliquait la montée à la Cour de la jeune favorite. Depuis l'épisode des abdominaux du matin, le châtain ne cessait de le coller. Il savait que l'émission n'intéressait pas du tout l'autre mais l'effort qu'il faisait pour suivre l'amusait. Il décrochait de temps en temps pour revenir, après l'avoir assaillit de questions plus ou moins pertinente.

\- Mais elle, avait pas d'autres amants ?

\- Non, les favorites sont exclusivement au roi.

\- Et comment qu'elle est pas tombé enceinte ? Parce qu'ils avaient pas mal de bâtards, non ?

Gaara tiqua sur la phrase incorrecte d'un point de vue grammatical mais ne releva pas.

\- Ils utilisaient des tripes de moutons.

\- Des quoi ?

\- Des tripes de moutons.

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Kiba le fixait, sa mâchoire encore en train de mâcher son pain au fromage. Leurs ancêtres se mettaient vraiment ça sur la... Il esquissa une grimace en fronçant ses sourcil et son nez tandis qu'il avalait sa collation post-repas. Ils étaient décidément bien dégoûtants à l'époque...

\- Les préservatifs n'existaient pas, rappela Gaara, ses yeux pétillants d'amusement.

\- Putain, je mangerais plus jamais de saucisson de ma vie...

La remarque fit sourire l'autre et ils reportèrent leur attention sur la biographie de la Marquise.

\- C'est quoi les _poissonnades_ ?

Gaara soupira et lança un regard désespéré à l'autre qui lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Je plaisantais, rit Kiba.

Mais l'autre savait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas écouté et il décida de l'ignorer durant le reste de l'émission. Plus il fréquentait Kiba, plus il lui trouvait des airs de ressemblance avec Naruto comme son flot intarissable de questions, ses réflexions à voix hautes. Pourtant son culot, son langage souvent cru et la façon dont il s'embrouillait tout seul l'amusait bien même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il n'avait pas mentit en disant qu'il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il pouvait même voir son sourire niais alors que l'autre feignait de suivre l'émission pour le regarder dans le reflet de la télévision. Une âme d'adolescent dans un corps d'adulte. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme lui. Et c'était amusant.

 **oOo**

Il était plus de vingt-trois heures quand Gaara éteignit la télévision. Ses yeux brillaient et il était fatigué. A côté de lui, Kiba s'était endormis sur le canapé en plein milieux de l'émission, la tête renversée en arrière et les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes comme il respirait doucement. Le petit chiot était monté sur ses genoux et il s'était couché sur les bras croisés du jeune homme. Après avoir gigoté un moment, faisant grogner l'autre dans son sommeil, il s'était calé sur son torse, posant sa tête près du cou de son maitre. Le roux se leva et posa sa main sur la joue de l'autre pour le réveiller. Le châtain ouvrit un œil en baillant et sursauta.

\- C'est la faute de Richelieu si Anne d'Autriche à refilé la chtouille à Louis XV !

Gaara tiqua, hésitant entre esquisser un sourire ou soupirer de désespoir sous le mixage historique que l'autre avait fait.

\- T'es pas une lumière, toi, répondit-il.

\- Hm ? répondit l'autre en s'étirant, délogeant Akamaru qui partit trottiner à sa gamelle. 'Tain je suis claqué... j'ai raté la fin ?

\- Tu t'es endormis après une demi-heure.

\- Ah ouais, ça craint...

Le jeune homme frotta ses yeux avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la pendule murale. Après un grognement où l'ouïe de Gaara ne reconnu qu'un "Jésus...", il se leva et grommela qu'il allait se coucher avant que son regard ne se posa sur la bouteille de jus de tomate. La gourmandise pris alors le dessus et il bu au goulot, terminant la bouteille du même coup. D'un revers de main, il essuya la moustache rouge formée sur ses lèvres et sourit au roux qui le regardait, sourcil levé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu finiras par pisser de la tomate à ce stade là, souligna l'autre.

\- C'est quoi cette façon de parler ? Il est où ton langage des Lumières, là ? rit Kiba, faussement choqué.

\- Dans ton cul ?

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres rougies du châtain. Ses yeux marrons scrutèrent le jeune homme face à lui. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, droit, il arborait néanmoins ce discret sourire en coins que Kiba avait vite appris à reconnaitre. D'abord des baisers brûlants, ensuite une attitude détachée puis un langage aussi approximatif que le sien ? _Jésus, je t'aime, putain !_ pensa le châtain.

\- Dis-moi que t'es bourré, je te croirais pas sinon.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être ivre pour me relâcher.

\- Bah si tu le dit. Tu viens te coucher ? proposa Kiba, désireux de continuer sa nuit dans son lit.

\- On dirait que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi.

\- On dirait que toi aussi.

L'œil gauche du jeune roux tiqua comme il s'empêchait de dévier le regard. Il ne donnerais jamais raison raison à l'autre, c'était une sorte de jeu qui se mettait lentement en place entre eux. Pas de sentiments, juste une attirance mutuelle. Comme un jeu du chat et de la souris, il se tournaient autour, laissaient des passages volontairement flous et s'éloignaient pour mieux s'enlacer, comme l'avait démontré leurs embrassades du matin.

Sans un mot, Gaara se dirigea vers la chambre, laissant le châtain s'écarter pour le laisser passer. Avant de franchir l'encadrement de la porte, il marqua une pause et se retourna à moitié, ses yeux verts voilés se plantèrent dans ceux de Kiba qui sourit de toutes ses dents, le message caché montant directement à son cerveau. Une fois de plus, il réfléchirait plus tard : pour le moment, le devoir l'attendait et, Nom de Dieu, il allait bien le remplir !

* * *

 _J'ai tellement rigolé en relisant ce chapitre, c'est abusé :3 Et je me suis dis : "Ben merde, pourquoi j'ai attendu un an avant de la publier ?"_

 _Comme d'hab, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot si le coeur vous en dit, et je vous dis à bientôt au 1 décembre !_

 _Envoy mein kinder !_


End file.
